A Madrugada
by misslovato
Summary: Renesmee agora tem a aparencia de uma garota de 17 anos e seu amigo Jacob que tinha se afastado a pedido de Bella agora vai voltar! Os volturi estão anciosos para ver Renesmee novamente e fazer uma proposta tentadora.
1. Metamorfose

Abri os olhos e a claridade quase me cegou, virei minha cabeça e la estava o relógio marcando nove horas da manhã. Sentei na cama e me espreguicei preguiçosamente. Poder dormir era sem duvida uma das partes boas de ser humana, não consigo me imaginar acordada o tempo todo sem nunca pregar os olhos.  
Fui até o banheiro e então percebi que minha camisola estava apertada. Engraçado que ontem a noite ela não estava assim... Vai ver porque eu só vesti e fui dormir, estava cansada de mais pra perceber essas coisas, afinal passar o dia caçando é exaustivo. A Alice deve ter errado meu número de novo pra variar.

Tirei minha roupa e quando fui entrar no boxe dei de cara com meu reflexo no espelho. Levei um susto tão grande que quando dei um passo pra trás acabei escorregando em algo que estava no chão e caí sentada. Levantei e fui me olhar novamente. A não... Mais um surto de crescimento e dessa vez a coisa é bem mais estranha.  
Meu rosto estava um pouco diferente mas ainda conseguia me reconhecer. Meus lábios estavam mais cheios e rosados, meus olhos num tom de marrom chocolate estavam expressivos como nunca, o cabelo caia com cachos nas pontas até o meio das minhas costas. Sem contar nas curvas do meu corpo, eu não era magra como minha mãe, estava mais parecida com Rosalie. A cintura fina, seios fartos, quadril médio, nada muito exagerado.  
Desci até o andar de baixo e encontrei minha mãe lendo um livro na poltrona.

- Oi mãe - Eu disse dando um meio sorriso. Ela então me olhou e pude ver o "o" que se formou em sua boca.

- Filha? A não, de novo não... - Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Está tudo bem mãe, já estou me acostumando com essas mudanças.

- Mas eu não estou querida, a dias atrás você era só uma garotinha e agora parece mais...

- Madura? - Completei e ela não respondeu apenas me levou até meu avô Carlisle.

- Já não sei mais o que fazer Carlisle! - Minha mãe entrou na sala falando desesperada. Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmet e meu pai me encararam.

- Outro surto de crescimento... - Ele falou me analisando. Carlisle já estava tão acostumado que nem se assustava mais, só minha mãe que ainda fica tão apavorada.

- Eu estive fazendo umas pesquisas Bella, e pelo visto Renesmee ainda continuará crescendo, só não sei até quando...

- Como você está linda Renesmee! Precisamos comprar roupas novas! - Alice disse animada enquanto saltitava até mim.

- Alice isso é um assunto sério não é brincadeira! - Minha mãe resmungou brava.

- Eu não estou de brincadeira Bella, as roupas vão ficar apertadas nela, agora Renesmee é uma moça, tem que usar roupas novas que valorizem seu corpo! Olhe só o vestido de Rosalie, cairia muito bem nela! - Alice tagarelou.

Olhei para o vestido azul bebê de Rosalie e fiz uma careta. Era um vestido de seda com um decote generoso. Sensual e provocante de mais pra alguém como eu usar.

- Não faz muito o meu estilo Alice... - Respondi tentando ser o mais doce possível pra que ela não ficasse com raiva.

- Acho que vai acabar matando alguém do coração se usar um vestido desses! - Emmett disse e depois gargalhou.

- Emmett! - Minha mãe gritou furiosa.

- Renesmee não é mais uma criança Bella! Vai ter que conviver com isso. E você sabe como são os hormônios dos garotos de hoje em dia! - Emmett continuou. Não sei porque ele estava com aquele papo, não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Emmett, mais uma palavra e eu não responderei por meus atos! - Minha mãe o ameaçou. Meu pai segurou sua cintura tentando acalma-la. Eu não sei porque minha mãe estava tão irritada, meu pai diz que isso é coisa de mulher... Então ta né...

- Guarde sua raiva para amanhã! Quando o fedorento aparecer!

- Eu avisei! - Minha mãe se soltou dos braços de meu pai e saiu correndo atrás de Emmett que corria como louco pela casa. Todos rimos daquela cena ilária.

Minha família é definitivamente a mais anormal e estranha que eu já vi na vida.


	2. Life

Passei a tarde toda na sala do meu avô Carlisle sendo examinada. Ele tirou meu sangue, fez vários testes, tive até que beber um remédio com um gosto nojento.  
A única coisa que eles sabem falar nessa casa agora é sobre o meu surto de crescimento. " A Renesmee amadureceu muito rápido" "Será que isso é um mal sinal" Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee! Aaaaa! Eu só queria poder respirar um pouco!

Resolvi deixar eles discutindo sobre mim e fui assistir televisão com Rosalie e Emmet. Engraçado é que eu não consigo chamar eles de "tios", nenhum deles. Todos são tão jovens! Pelo menos na aparência, porque já passaram dos 100 anos a muito tempo.

- Estou sentindo um cheiro estranho... - Disse Rosalie enquanto fazia cafuné em mim.

- Eu estou sempre cheiroso! - Emmet protestou brincando. É claro que ele sabia que Rosalie não estava falando dele afinal os vampiros continuam cheirosos mesmo sem banho.  
Será que sou eu que estou fedendo?

- A não, ele veio! Vai encher a casa com aquele cheiro horrendo! - Rosalie resmungou mal-humorada.

O cheiro que ela mais odeia é definitivamente o dos lobos. Acho que eu sou a única que gosto do perfume amadeirado.

- É o Seth que veio nos visitar? Ótimo, eu estava mesmo querendo ir a La Push! - Falei animada e meu pai entrou na sala.

- Ja estou ouvindo os pensamentos dele. Vai entrar em 3,2,1... - Meu pai contou e então a porta se abriu no instante certo. Ele fica se gabando só porque pode ler mentes, aiai.

- Jake! - Minha mãe pulou animada e eu me assustei.  
Era ele em carne e osso! Sim, Jake tinha voltado depois de um mês de viajem. Ao longo desse tempo minha mãe me proibiu de ir a La Push e eu nem sei direito porque. Ela disse que eu só poderia ir se Jacob ou Seth me levassem e como os dois estavam na tal viajem eu nem pude ir la. Mas agora ele voltou e vai ter que me levar la!

- Oh Jake, como é bom ver que você está bem! - Minha mãe disse com um ar de alívio abraçando ele. Jacob sempre foi uma ótimo amigo pra minha mãe, ela me contou que eles se conheceram quando ela ainda era humana. É legal ver que essa amizade ainda dura depois de tanto tempo, mas por um lado é meio estranho... Porque ele também é meu melhor amigo e normalmente as mães não tem os mesmos melhores amigos que as filhas.

- É bom ver você também Bell's! - Ele  
disse dando um grande sorriso que mostrava seus dentes branquissimos.

- E como foi a viajem Jacob? - Meu pai perguntou amigavelmente.

- Bem cansativa, eu queria fazer alguma coisa divertida mas só fiquei resolvendo as coisas da matilha... Mas um dia me acostumo com essa coisa toda de Alfa.

- Você nasceu pra isso Jake, está no seu sangue. - Minha mãe o apoiou.

Eles não paravam de falar!  
E o pior é que Jake não falou comigo até agora! Ele mal olhou pra minha cara! Se ele não vai falar então eu também não vou. Agora com a minha mãe ele fica conversando o tempo todo "Bell's" pra cá, Bell's pra lá!

- É, quem sabe... Vou subir pra ver Nessie - Ele avisou.

Nossa até que enfim! Espera, como assim vai subir? Será que ele não está me vendo aqui?

- Eu to qui Jake! - Me levantei e o abracei. Ele ficou paralisado que nem uma pedra por alguns segundos mas depois me abraçou.

- N-Nessie?- Ele gaguejou e me olhou confuso.

- É, eu sei que estou diferente. Esse meu ultimo surto de crescimento foi pior. - Expliquei.  
Jake estava muito estranho, ele não olhava pra mim e parecia muito distraído, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Chocado com meu crescimento repentino como todos os outros.

Nós ficamos na sala conversando por um tempo. Jake ficou bem longe de mim e continuou me ignorando. Eu até chamei ele baixinho mas fingiu não me ouvir e começou a falar com Alice. Aquilo ja estava me deixando muito irritada então eu resolvi me levantar do sofá para ir até meu quarto. Jake me seguiu com os olhos e falou antes que eu pudesse subir a escada.

- Hei Nessie! Quer ir a La Push comigo?

- Quero! - Sai de perto da escada e fui até Jake rapidamente.

- Jacob está tarde, talvez amanhã. - Meu pai negou e eu fiz um bico.

- Então a gente pode andar um pouco? Não vamos demorar. - Jake insistiu.  
Meus pais se entreolharam e então decidiram deixar.  
Jake e eu saímos de casa e fomos até lá fora.

- O que foi Jake? - Perguntei logo que começamos a andar.

- Como assim?

- Você estava estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É que... Você está meio diferente. Quase não te reconheci, ai me assustei um pouco, só isso

- Acha que eu estou tão estranha assim? - Perguntei franzindo a testa e Jake soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você não está estranha! Só diferente. Já está do tamanho da Bella!

- E quase do seu tamanho! - Sorri

- Talvez daqui a um tempo. - Ele pôs a mão na minha cabeça e riu.

- Ou talvez não. Carlisle disse que eu cheguei na maturidade e acha que eu não vou mais crescer.

- Só vai se desenvolver psicologicamente certo?

- Sim, agora eu não me sinto mais uma criança e nem me vejo como uma, é como se minha mente estivesse amadurecendo rápido também.

- Sinistro... Vocês vampiros são muito complicados! - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha

- Hei! Como se vocês lobos fossem muito fáceis de entender! - Eu brinquei empurrando ele para o lado.

- Andou malhando Nessie? - Ele riu da própria piada.

- Esqueci de dizer que agora sou mais forte que você!

- Ah é fortona?

- É! - Fiquei de frente pra ele e o encarei de braços cruzados.

- Então tá, me da um soco.

- Hã?

- Me da um soco Nessie, com toda a sua força.

- É claro que não!

- Ficou com medo fortona?

- Não, só não quero te desmontar Jake!

- Hahaha! Essa eu quero ver!

- Foi você quem pediu! - Fechei minha mão, afastei ela e depois soquei com força e velocidade no peitoral de Jake.  
Ele deu um gemido alto de dor e se ajoelhou no chão com a mão no lugar onde eu soquei.

- Jake! Me desculpe! Eu sinto muito! Ai droga! Eu não devia ter socado tão forte... - Eu tagarelava desesperada tentando levanta-lo. Então Jake me olhou com aquele sorrisinho malvado e eu percebi que ele estava fingindo

- Jake! - Eu briguei e ele gargalhou.

- Você sempre cai nessa Ness, desde pequena! - Ele apertou minha bochecha.

- Eu pensei que estava mais forte agora... - Me decepcionei

- Eu admito que está Ness! Só não tanto quanto eu por causa da sua parte humana. - Ele explicou.  
Nós andamos e conversamos por mais um bom tempo. Estar com Jacob era sempre muito divertido, nós riamos muito. Ele não tinha mudado, tinha o mesmo perfume amadeirado, os músculos definidos... Não que eu estivesse olhando os músculos dele! Mas é difícil não perceber, a blusa fica marcando! Um milagre ele estar de blusa porque sempre fica só de bermuda... Ai, mas que pensamentos estranhos...

- Ness! nessie... Está me ouvindo? - Jake estalou os dedos na minha frente.

- Hã?

- O que foi? Ficou distraída do nada.

- E-eu... Nada... Só me distraí mesmo - Menti. E bem mal por sinal...

- Hm... Nossa perdi a hora! Edward e Bella vão querer me matar! Temos que ir - Jacob falou.

- Mas ja? Amanhã a gente pode ir em La Push! - Eu dei a ideia

- É, você não vai lá a um bom tempo! E eles perguntam por você. - Jake falou e eu fique muito feliz em saber que eles gostavam de mim tanto quanto eu gosto deles.

- Legal!

- Agora vamos, vou te levar pra casa.


End file.
